Kingdom Hearts: Aimi's Quest
by Kairi-97
Summary: Aimi lost everything; her family, friends and world to darkness. But now that Destiny Islands have been engulfed with darkness, it's up to her, Sora, Donald and Goofy to save the worlds from darkness and find the King, Riku and Kairi. Aimi aims to become strong enough in order to protect her loved ones from any harm, but does she have what it takes to show her true strength?
1. Chapter 1: Unbreakable promise

Hello everyone! You guys can call me Kairi! My old account was Parisa01 and I've wanted to just start over for a while. This is a new rewrite of Haruka's story. I wanted to change it completely because it was story I wrote when I was young and things seemed incorrect. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and I personally want to thank my bestest friend Aqua for helping me! Love ya gurl! On with the disclaimers; I do not own any of the characters except for Aimi.

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts I: Aimi's Quest**

Name: Aimi

Age: 15

Height: 5ft 2in

Homeworld: Radiant Garden

Appearance: Bright red straight hair up to her lower back tied up in a high ponytail, middle parting bangs framing her face, bright green round eyes, fair skin, high cheekbones, chiselled jawline, rosy cheeks and lips and slim body.

Attire of clothes: Black and white short sleeved loose rumper with a v-neckline, triple stripe knee high white socks, black trainers, black choker with a Thalassa shell as the pendant and black fingerless gloves.

Background: Like Kairi, she arrived on Destiny Islands in a meteor shower and but retained memories from her past. She lives with Riku and his parents.

Voice actress: Tara Platt

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Unbreakable promise**

It was a normal day on Destiny Islands with the sun in the distance. The scent of the salty ocean water calmed her senses, the sound of the waves was as calm as her mind and the refreshing wind made her feel relaxed. Aimi sat on the edge of the mini island where the leaning Paopu fruit tree was.

" _Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit…and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection."_

Aqua's words echoed through her mind and she smiled whilst staring into the distance. Someday she'd see her friends again, they'll be together within their hearts, always. She didn't know how long it was gonna take, but someday she'll find the people she loved and save them.

The redhead held out her hand and a Keyblade appeared in her hand. It had a silver round pointed star shaped hilt, the grip had multicoloured fading from blue to purple to pink to red and then orange and yellow. The handle was silver, red teeth shaped in her name written in Kanji, the shaft was silver and the design on the handle was covered with glowing golden seashell and floral filigree with sparkles all over the handle. The keychain attached to the Keyblade was a small Seasalt ice cream. It was an extremely heavy Keyblade; it was so heavy that she couldn't keep the weapon up for more that 2 minutes. Her Keyblade, named Radiant Destiny had a long reach and was about 4ft 8in in height.

" _In your hand, take this key. And so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its master you shall one day be."_

'Grandpa…' Her smile dropped and a tear slowly fell down her cheek. How could she forget the way he died before her very eyes. It was a memory she wished she could forget permanently. Something so despicable and unforgivable cannot be forgotten easily but it was the one thing which taught her that life could be easily taken away.

The Keyblade quickly disappeared and she stood to her feet. Aimi felt her hair dance in the wind as she placed her hand on her chest and she felt her heart beating softly and peacefully. Tomorrow morning she along with Kairi, Sora and Riku were going to set sail to find another world. They longed for adventure, but she longed to find her friends and family and rescue them.

"Hey lazy head!" She heard Riku call and turned around to see him standing on the beach. "Your 20 minute break is up, come on." The red haired teen walked to the bridge and pouted.

"But I'm so hungryyyyy!" She whined. "You're working our asses off without any proper lunch, I call that unfair labour!"

"Alright, I'll bring the lunch to you." He surrendered and she flashed a grin at him.

Aimi sat on the edge of the mini island again with Riku joining her. He took out a container and gave it to her. She opened the lid and found that his mother prepared fish rice bowl for them. He gave her a form and they began eating. But as they dined together he noticed that she wasn't so talkative like she always was. Instead, she was staring out into the distance at the bright sun beginning to set. The sky looked beautiful with hues of orange and red like a stunning canvas. She smiled to herself but there was something…different about that smile.

"Hey Riku." She turned to him.

"Hm?"

"I bet you don't know why the sun sets red?" She asked. "Light is made up of so many colours and out of all those colours red is the one that travels the farthest." She looked down and he thought he noticed a tear falling down on her lap. "Seeing this beautiful sunset reminds me of my brother. He'd always tell me this whenever we watched the sun set."

"You must really miss him." Riku stated.

"He must be looking for me like crazy." She sighed. "But I know I'll see him again." Now the redhead sounded a bit more confident but Riku knew that there something picking at her mind.

"I can tell something else is on your mind. Want to tell me?" He asked and she looked at him; it was as if he could read her like a book by just looking at her. She inhaled by her nose and sighed deeply as she turned to the horizon.

"I once lost someone so dear to me, someone I can never see again." She mumbled. "I saw him disappear right in front of my eyes and it's always haunted me."

"This person…?" Riku questioned.

"I had no mother growing up, my father found it difficult to raise my brother and I whilst he was working so his best friend volunteered to take care of me. Even though he wasn't related to me, he was like a second father." A tear slowly fell down her cheek as her bottom lip quivered. "Losing him was the worst thing ever, not having a mother was painful enough but losing someone as precious as him just made everything worse."

Riku just stared at her with wide eyes and his breath was hitched at his chest. He never imagined someone so cheerful like Aimi would have such a sad past.

"I…don't know what to say. I can't imagine how that must of felt for you…I'm so sorry." He mumbled as he felt his heart crack.

"It's not your doing…" She placed her empty container next to her and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"One thing that can't be taken away from you is your memory of him. He lives on within you and he's always in your heart. Never forget that." Aimi turned to him and there was a reassuring smile on his face. "You know that person better than I do. So answer me this; do you think he'd be happy seeing you mope about his death?" She shook her head. "Exactly. I bet he's watching you right now, so try to cheer up and make him proud with your actions. Let him know that you've grown into a strong girl thanks to him."

"You're absolutely right, Riku." A smile graced her lips and she giggled a little whilst nodding. "Thank you for helping me see clearly. You really have a way of words."

Riku put his arm around her and gave her a quick hug. That was what made her feel much better as the cracks of sadness in her heart was moulded with happiness and comfort.

"That's my girl." He mumbled. When the redhead heard this, her eyes widened and she gulped. She felt her heart beat faster as her whole face turned red like her hair. Riku realised what he said and immediately stood to his feet whilst looking away.

Aimi slowly turned to him and her eyes saddened as her face turned back to normal. There was something she had been keeping in her heart that she just had to let out. She had to tell him this and keeping it in any longer would kill her inside. She slowly stood to her feet and continued stared at the sun setting beyond the horizon.

"There's something I need to tell you…" He turned to her and thought this was odd. Usually he had to get whatever was bugging her out of her like he did just now. But he knew that she was serious when she had to tell him something up front, instead of beating around the bush.

"Yeah?" He asked and she turned to him. Riku saw her eyes sparkling with tears and gulped; what was it she had to tell him that made her this emotional? 'Wait…is she…going to confess her feelings? Does she have feelings for….me?'

"Riku…" Her voice croaked. "Once we get off the islands and arrive to my home world, I won't be able to come back here. At least not for a very long time."

"What…?" It broke his heart to hear this…not being able to see her again after they return.

"There are things I have to take care of and those things won't be easy. I need to be ready." His eyebrows furrowed together.

"We can do it together." He argued and she smiled with woeful eyes.

"I've seen my loved one die and have lost my best friends and family. I can't lose you, Riku." Aimi stated and he looked down.

"I don't want to lose my best friend." Riku murmured and she took his hand.

"If I'm not by your side then I'll be in your heart." He looked up at her whilst squeezing her hand. Aimi led her to the leaning Paopu fruit tree and held his hand with both of hers. "Besides, I'll visit from time to time."

"Really?" He asked.

"I promise on this tree and on these fruit that I won't forget you or this island and that I will come to see you again." She stated with a bright smile. That smile which was like the sun and brightened up his cloudy day. Seeing that smile brought one to his face as he nodded. The young woman turned to the tree and giggled when she thought of a certain memory.

"You're thinking about deal we made?" He asked.

"9 years ago, you told me that one day we would eat a Paopu fruit together." Aimi answered.

"Then you replied saying I'd have to marry you." Riku said.

"And **you** agreed." She added and they chuckled. "We didn't even know what marriage was."

"I thought marriage was some permanent play date back then." He joked.

"My brother told me it was a playdate during the day and a sleepover with just one friend at night." She replied and noticed that they were both still holding each other's hands. She let go of his hands and scratched the back of her head. "Um, we should be getting back."

"You go ahead, I'll come home later." He said and her eyebrows furrowed together. "I'll be fine."

"Don't come home too late, your mother will worry." She stated whilst poking his cheek. "See ya later."

Aimi walked away from his, hopped off the bridge, landed on the sand, jogged across the seashore and took a boat home. As Riku watched her leave, he felt his heart break a little. Now he didn't want to go to the outside world. If it meant losing Aimi, then he'd rather just stay on Destiny Islands. But then he remembered what he said 9 years ago.

"Go to the outside worlds to become strong in order to protect the things that matter." He said to himself. No matter what it was, he would not give up on this. "I'll protect her too…she matters to me. I'll just keep her close so she doesn't leave my side." Riku turned around and was met with someone who wore a brown hooded robe. The silver haired teen took a step back and glared at the mysterious person. But the hooded figure pointed to the Secret Place.

"Open the door and your dream will become a reality." The man spoke and Riku turned to the Secret Place.

"This is my only chance…" The cyan eyed teen began making his way towards the cave and doing something that would not only change his life, but affect the lives of Aimi, Sora and Kairi forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Destruction

**Kingdom Hearts I: Aimi's Quest**

 **Chapter 2: Destruction**

"Why if it isn't tomato face?" This was the first thing Aimi heard when she set foot on the main islands. She knew exactly who it came from and turned around to see the trio of bullies.

It was Jay, Ryan and Aki who were all 16 years old. They were the 3 boys who made her childhood a pain; they would always call her names, bully her and even beat her up. Out of everyone, Riku was the only person to defend her and got beaten up too. However, the bullying never stopped. The older she got the more they bullied her.

Jay had had sandy blonde hair styled in a comb over, slightly tanned skin, light green eyes, chiselled jawline and was 6ft tall with a muscular build. Ryan had black wavy chin length hair, pale skin, icy blue eyes and was 5ft 10in with a slender build. And Aki had brown messy light brown hair, fair skin, brown eyes and was also 5ft 10in with a slim build.

"That's really getting old." Aimi huffed.

"Old but gold." Ryan stated.

"Just stop with the names, already. It's been 10 years." She growled.

"What are you gonna do about it, huh?" Aki asked with his hands on his hips and they walked closer to her. "Who are going to tell? No one because no one cares."

"Someday, you're gonna regret everything you've done to me, all of you!" Aimi exclaimed and they all smirked.

"Aw, the little girl thinks she's strong enough to take on all three of us." Jay snickers and pushed her towards Ryan.

"You're always gonna be weak, don't forget it." He pulled on her hair so roughly that he pulled her hair band out. He pushed her towards Aki who grabbed her by the wrist tightly.

"What's wrong? Riku's not here to stand up for you? Pfft, typical Aimi needing a boy to defend her because she's too weak." The brown haired teen taunted.

"I'll make you all regret the words you say to. I'll make you regret whatever you've done to me." She threatened.

Aki kicked the redhead her hard on the stomach and she fell down on her side. They all began laughing and Jay even went as far to kick her in the back. She shrieked with pain as tears formed in her green eyes.

"Why…" She cried quietly.

"Aw the tomato is starting to cry!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Why don't you all just leave me alone?!" She yelled, grabbing some sand in her hand and throwing it at them.

Just as they were about to move in on her to beat her up, they felt the ground beneath them shake like an earthquake. They heard thunder in the distance and when Aimi looked up at the play islands her eyes widened and she felt her heart stop. The young woman stood up and watched the dark clouds hover over the play islands and there was a bright ball of red and orange energy up in the dark sky. This triggered a memory and she could see it clearly.

 _"You won't need a home anymore where you're going." Master Xehanort smirked._

 _"What?" Terra asked as he looked around. "Xehanort." But the old man left._

 _The brown haired teen turned to the little girl who was looking around with teary eyes. He ran to her and picked her up. They watched as the Castle was breaking but Terra tried to make the little girl not look. The ground beneath them was breaking and she held tighter onto him._

" _Aimi, don't be scared." He whispered with tears falling down his cheeks. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "I know that you will become so strong in the future. I love you."_

 _"I love you too, Terra." She said and kissed his cheek._

 _He summoned his Keyblade Glider and held onto Aimi tightly. He started to glide and she looked at what remained of the Land of Departure._

She was far too young back then to do anything. She couldn't save Eraqus, she couldn't stop Xehanort, she couldn't save Terra, Aqua and Ven and she couldn't stop her home from being destroyed. She couldn't do anything back then. But now, she was watching her home about to go through the same thing. She knew in her heart that the darkness was about to swallow up this world.

Her eyes stung with tears and her breathing was short and heavy. Beads of sweat trickled down her neck and forehead as she gripped onto her shaking fist. For some odd reason she felt like Xehanort was behind all this.

However Aimi brushed away most of the fear in her heart as she grinded her teeth together. There was no way she was going to let what happened to the Land of Departure repeat. She was old and strong enough now to save this world and protect her loved ones.

"Come on we need to go!" Eli yelled whilst grabbing her arm.

"No, I'm going to the play islands." Aimi replied calmly.

"Are you crazy?!" Ryan asked.

"We're supposed to be running away from danger, not towards it!" Aki exclaimed.

"I lost my home worlds twice I'm not gonna lose this one!" She raised her voice and they all stared at her with shock. "Riku is still on the play islands. I need to save him and find a way to fix all this! In your eyes I'm nothing but a weak girl. But would a weak girl risk her own life for the safety of the people here and the islands? Now you can run away if you want or you can help me get back there!"

"Fine. Come on, let's go." Eli huffed and the trio of boys got out a boat. "We can ride a boat faster than anyone on the island so you better not slow us down."

They got onto a boat and each person grabbed an oar. Together they all rowed in synchronisation. They were halfway there, but the winds grew stronger and the waves were becoming fiercer. The more they rowed the more they were pushed back by the wind.

"It's no use!" Ryan shouted.

"No!" She yelled as they stopped rowing. The young woman turned to them with tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm not giving up."

"We can't row. There's nothing you can do now!" Aki yelled.

"You're wrong!" She screamed back. "I will never give up, not on Riku, not on this world and certain not on the people in it!"

Aimi stood up and jumped into the water.

" **AIMI**!" The trio yelled after her and and her head popped out of the water, as she whipped her hair back. The young woman looked back at them who stared her like she was completely mad. She gave them a brave smile with a thumbs up, turned around and began swimming as fast as she could in the direction of the play island. Lucky for her she was the fastest swimmer on the islands.

Within 5 minutes, she got to the island and was panting when she crawled onto the shore. She was drenched from the water and shivering because of how cold it was but that didn't bother her. Aimi turned to the mini island to see Riku standing there. The young woman stood to her feet and began sprinting across the beach. But halfway there, something popped up from the ground which made her stop. It was these small black creatures creature with antennae, yellow beady eyes, and claws and there were 15 of them.

"Get out of my way!" Aimi shouted but they didn't listen.

One of them jumped towards her and she held out her hand in defense. There was a flash of light and her Keyblade appeared in her hand. But then she felt the weight of the Keyblade kick in. It was extremely heavy but she could still lift it up a little.

"Are you serious?!" She yelled with frustration.

Aimi used both hands and all her strength to lift it up higher and swing it towards the Heartless. It took around 2-3 swings for them to disappear but she was struggling because of the weight. It took her a while to defeat the rest and then more appeared in her path.

"Screw this, I don't have time!" Aimi exclaimed and ran past them as her Keyblade appeared.

She reached the Seaside Shack and just as she jumped and gripped onto the roof, she felt one of those monsters jump onto her back, attempting to pull her down. The young woman felt more jumping onto her back and their claws digging into her arms. The redhead kept on pulling herself up and she managed to climb onto the roof. She shook the monsters off her back and ran towards Riku.

"Riku!" She yelled.

"The door…" He turned around and held his hand up for her. "…is open!"

"What?" She asked.

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our family again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance." She couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. "We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"No this isn't the way!" She shouted. "I've lost both my home worlds to the darkness, I don't want this to happen to Destiny Islands."

"Didn't you want to find your home world and find your friends?" He asked and she gripped onto her fist.

"No like this, Riku." Aimi replied.

"It's too late, Aimi. The door is open and we're finally free." He stated and she shook her head.

For some reason she could feel darkness from him. It was a bit similar to the darkness from Terra when she watched him fight Aqua in the Land of Departure.

"T-Terra…" She mumbled silently yet woefully as a tear fell down her cheek. "No, I won't lose you to the darkness too! Riku!"

The winds were getting stronger and the young woman turned to see the raft flying Riku's way. She knew it was gonna hit him and cause him some injuries. So she ran towards him, pushed him back and instead of falling on top of him to avoid the raft, she got hit herself. The young woman shrieked and was caught by the wind. The wind was growing violent and the silver haired teen managed to grab his best friend's hand. He held onto it tightly but her hand was slowly slipping away.

"Don't let go!" He exclaimed.

"I can't hold on!" She cried as her hand slipped away. "Riku!" She cried as the tears fell down her cheeks. He tried pulling her back with both hands but the winds were far too strong.

"I won't let go of you!" He screamed.

"You have to!" She cried. "It's…I can't hold on! Riku, you need to let go!"

"Never!" Riku barked back but his hand slipped away from hers. "NO! AIMI!"

The silver haired man tried to reach out for her hand but it was too late. Aimi was swept away by the violent wind. Aimi's vision was becoming blurry and she could feel her consciousness beginning to slip away. She closed her green eyes, let go of her attempts to stay conscious and the last thing she saw was a flash of bright warm light which was like a blanket wrapped around her for safety.


End file.
